


Sketchbook

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s16e07 A Thousand Words, F/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn





	Sketchbook

Ellie knew the second her and Nick got to the goat yoga class that her friend would say something. 

She was only proven right when Nick took a step back to ‘ready himself’ (so he says), Heather pounced.

“Didn’t think he’d be back.” Heather whispered, amusement clear in her tone. “I was thought for sure if anything Jessica would go mysteriously missing during the night instead!” 

Ellie bit her lip to keep from laughing and alerting Nick. “Guess it’s a good thing Nick is more of a ‘face things head on’ kind of guy then one to...goat-nap.” 

Heather snickered. “Well I’m glad he’s back.” Her eyes wandered over Nick making Ellie elbow her. “What? It’s not  _ my  _ fault he’s some serious eye candy.”

“Don’t you  _ have _ a husband?”

“Aw Ellie, don’t be jealous, I know you already called dibs.” Heather winked at her, Ellie huffed and rolled her eyes. No matter how much her girl friends outside of work said, she did not do such a thing as  _ call dibs _ on Nick. 

She just may have...told them he was off limits.

Maybe.

* * *

Two hours later they said their goodbyes to Heather and were making their way back to Nick’s car. 

“See, it wasn’t so bad this time now was it?” Ellie teased.

Nick gave her a look. “I guess not, but that might be ‘cause you ditched me last time.”

“What?” Ellie gave him a look of disbelief. “Are you trying to blame me for Jessica hurting you before?”

“Of course not!”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “I’m hungry, let's go grab some food.” 

“Fine by me.” They climbed into his car, both of them throwing their bags in the back. “I just have one stop to make first.”

* * *

Ellie studied her surroundings while she waited for Nick to get done with whatever he was doing. 

He had refused to tell her what it was, telling her she would find out the second he was done. They had drove for a bit before parking on a street that she didn’t think she’d ever been before. It was lined with little shops ranging from a flower shop to a tattoo place. Nick had gone into the one shop she couldn’t figure out what it was.

While all the other shops had signs or windows she could see through, this one only had the name ‘Gilbert’s’ on the sign, and the windows were blocked out with white boards. 

Thankfully Nick had come walking out right as it was starting to drive her crazy. He had a decent sized brown bag in his hand that he tossed in her lap as he got in.

“Uh..what’s this?” Ellie carefully grabbed it as if it would explode.

Nick chuckled. “It’s for you.”

She slowly opened the bag, pulling out all its contents. 

Ellie gasped.

A beautiful sketchbook that had artwork of different colored trees on it, and  _ expensive _ pencils to draw with. 

“Nick…”

“I figured it could help you get back into it again.”

She held the book against her chest as she looked at him, her eyes shining. 

“How’d you know?”

He smiled at her. “I spend enough time at your apartment Ellie, did you think I wouldn’t notice the sketches and paintings in your bedroom?”

“They could have been anyone's-”

“The way I seen you looking at them? No way were they anything but yours.” 

“Thank you, Nick.” Ellie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “This is...the best gift.”

Nick grinned at her. “Only for the best.”

* * *

After getting food, they sat in silence for the ride back to her apartment, Ellie couldn’t help but run her fingers along the sketchbook the entire time. It oddly enough felt like coming home and she hadn’t even drew in it yet.

“I have one request.” Nick told her when they pulled up to her place.

“What’s that?”

“You have to send me pictures of everything you draw.”

“I can do that.” She told him. And she would...except if any of her drawings involved him. 

“Good.” Nick smiled. “Goodnight Ellie.”

“Goodnight Nick.” She sent him a bright smile before she got out. “And thank you again, seriously.”

Ellie watched from the window as he waited until she was safely inside before he drove away.

An hour later when she was all settled in her bed, sketchbook and pencils out, she got a text from Nick along with a picture.

_ I thought this could be your first one. _

It was a picture of her and Clay, both of them smiling at something off camera. 

It was perfect.

Ellie felt her feelings for Nick grow more in that moment. 


End file.
